1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubble blower and a bubble blower equipped vehicle which blows soap bubbles. More precisely, the present invention relates to a bubble blower and a bubble blower equipped vehicle which creates a beautiful atmosphere by illuminating the blown soap bubbles at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a bubble blower has a discharge hole in a front portion thereof and has a detachable container filled with a liquid soap. The bubble blower includes a path for supplying the liquid soap and a blower fan and a switch arranged in a handle located on one side of the blower case. The user grips the handle and turns the switch on and thereby operates the blower fan. The airflow generated by the blower fan is directed toward the discharge hole and bubbles are blown outward.
Such bubble blowers discussed above can only blow bubbles and if the user uses the bubble blower in a dark place at night, the blown bubbles cannot be seen. Furthermore, if the bubbles are blown when the user is riding a vehicle, such as a child's scooter, in-line skates, skateboards, bicycles or a child's motorcycle, etc., it is possible to produce beautiful bubbles because the bubbles are spread out very quickly but if such bubbles are produced when the user rides the vehicle in a dark place at night, the blown bubbles cannot be seen.
The following patents each discloses features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the inventive features specifically recited in the present application: U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0163802 to Lin, entitled TOUCH-CONTROLLED LIGHTING CIRCUIT ASSEMBLY, published on Nov. 7, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,835 to Lin, entitled TOUCH-CONTROLLED LIGHTING CIRCUIT ASSEMBLY, issued on Nov. 5, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,935 to Lin, entitled BUBBLE BLOWER COMBINATION TOY, issued on May 14, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,882 to Lin, entitled LIGHT EMITTING CIRCUIT ASSEMBLY FOR TOY, issued on Jan. 29, 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,124 to Chang et al., entitled DISPLAY DEVICE, issued on Jan. 9, 1979.